The performance of electronic instruments often depends on how well the circuit boards within the instruments are grounded to the instruments' chassis. For example, in a measurement instrument poorly grounded circuit boards can increase noise and spurious signal levels, degrading measurement range and accuracy of the instrument. Typically, circuit boards are grounded using a series of conductive standoffs, which also provide mechanical support for the circuit boards in the instrument. In one known grounding scheme, one end of each standoff is fastened to the instrument chassis while the other end of the standoff contacts a ground plane of the circuit board and receives a fastening screw. The fastening screws ensure both adequate mechanical support for the circuit board and sufficient grounding of the circuit board to the instrument's chassis. However, the screws increase the assembly time for this type of grounding scheme because the circuit board must be accurately aligned with the series of standoffs before each of the screws is properly positioned and installed. Another known grounding scheme provides self-alignment of the circuit board with the standoffs and does not rely on screws to fasten the circuit board to the standoff. While this scheme has low assembly time, it does not provide for intimate grounding of the circuit board to the instrument chassis. The grounding provided may be inadequate for electronic instruments in which performance depends on well-grounded circuit boards. Accordingly, there is a need for a grounding scheme that achieves intimate grounding of a circuit board to an instrument chassis, that also has low assembly time.